Fairy Wings
by RowAndTheWriter
Summary: A series of moments that she finds sweet...it's the little things that matter, after all. But for him, it's a series of moments he find embarrassing. It's the little things that make him blush. [Oneshot] VincentxTifa


**Fairy Wings**

His red cape flitted around the trees.

"Wait for me!" Tifa tried to shout, but it only came out as a tired whisper. She had been running for a rather long time, attempting to catch up with Vincent. It seemed as if the man had never-ending energy, always running and never stopping.

When there was no longer any more signs of the man, Tifa gave up. She collapsed on the ground, attempting to catch her breath again. She was going to _kill _Vincent.

"You run too slowly." And he appeared in front of her, walking easily with the air of a victor.

She glared at him, all her present emotions burning through him. Perhaps an attempt at consolation would be well-fitted at the moment.

"It's only up ahead, very near. Come on." He extended a hand. She would've ignored it if she hadn't stared into his eyes...red eyes that carried a sense of sincerity and understanding in them.

With his help, she pulled herself up. "Let's race." She suggested.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can take the strain? You seem too tired and weak at the moment."

She took it as an insult. "I can beat you anytime! Come on, let's race!"

"Very well." Vincent smirked, knowing that victory was on his side. "It's just straight up ahead, no turns or anything."

She nodded her understanding. "One...two...three!" And they both sprinted forward. To the man's amazement, the woman actually seemed to be _winning._But she was exhausted! Indeed, luck was against him, as usual.

But luck can't change one's abilities, no matter what. And Vincent used his to his advantage. He subtly and gently lifted himself into the air, only by a few unnoticeable inches. And then, he flew forward, moving his legs in a running stance to pretend that he wasn't cheating.

She runs, he flies. She loses, he wins. A grin laid on his lips, staring at the woman with proud eyes.

She glared at him. "You cheated."

He widened his eyes. How did she know? My, what an observant and smart woman he had.

"Imp!" Tifa shouted indignantly.

"If I'm an imp, what are you?" Vincent smiled, much to the woman's annoyance.

"What do you think I am?" Tifa shot back. She wasn't expecting the answer he gave.

"A fairy."

* * *

Vincent sighed. One would think that he and Tifa could be able to enjoy a nice peaceful walk in the woods without a disturbance. Unfortunately, fate and luck seemed to go against him with much pleasure. Either that or they were monster magnets.

Three beasts had attack them. They were easy to kill, no doubt, but still very annoying. And the monsters had the pre-emptive attack; a nasty looking gash dripped blood at Vincent's arm.

"You're hurt." Tifa walked towards him, hands looking for something in her pockets. She pulled out something: green materia. Cure.

"No need." He held up a hand at her, not wanting her to use it.

Indignant face, hands on hip. "What, you expect little faeries to fly up and heal you? You're not going to stop bleeding. Now come and let me heal you!"

She had a point. But Vincent didn't want her to use it either way. He'd never tell anyone this, but materia had always fascinated him, especially Cure. He enjoyed seeing little lights flying around, and wanted to avoid using it too often so that the lights would always be sacred, fascinating, and enjoyable. _Urgh...the great Vincent Valentine...in love with twinkling lights. I embarrass myself._

"Cure!" Tifa yelled. Yelling wasn't necessary to use materia...she just found it fun screaming spell names.

Green lights flew up, reminding Vincent of little pixie lights. But his attention wasn't on the lights, or on the magical sensation running through his arm; it was on the woman's face. _She's pretty even when her face is glowing green._

* * *

He felt like doing something for Tifa. Something sweet, classic, and rather cheesy. Why? No particular reason. But kindness doesn't need a reason; neither does showing love.

Chocolates? No, not chocolates. He would definitely finish them up before giving it to Tifa. Temptation and a sweet tooth were too much to overcome.

How about a song? Oh, yes, serenade her. But _could_he even sing? He realized that after all these years, he has never, not once, bothered to try singing anything. Maybe he had a hidden talent within him! Maybe he was to be the world's most mysterious singer! However, a quick trial-run of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' proved him otherwise.

Oh, of course! How stupid he was! Flowers! A lovely classic way of expressing love! Now, why didn't he think of that?

A walk through the large flower shop soon posed another problem. _What flower?_

Roses were beautiful, indeed, but overused and far too common. It devalued the meaning of the flower, in his opinion. Tifa had never told him what flower she liked. Silly woman. If only she would've told him, then his flower-hunt would be so much easier.

_Urgh. Why is the store so crowded?_ Vincent inwardly complained. He had to squeeze inbetween several people just to make it to the entrance. Oh well. No matter. The flower store didn't have anything he particularly wanted to give to Tifa. But then, _just exactly where_ was he suppose to find those dratted flowers?

The woods! Of course. Yet another moment of stupidity for Vincent. Today was certainly a bad day for him. One moment was bad enough, but two? Today's bewitched, no doubt, a curse upon him.

It took a bit of walking and searching to finally find a flower that fitted Vincent's liking. _Perfect for Tifa._

He found her in the city, staring at the night sky. A slight breeze flew through, gently blowing the woman's hair around. Vincent laid his hand on her shoulder to alert her of his presence.

She turned around with a smile. "Hey, Vincent. Sky's awfully pretty at night, especially with all the stars."

"I have something for you." Flowers hidden carefully behind his back, concealed from Tifa's sight. Hand properly positioned to take flowers out with grace and care. The last time he tried giving flowers, they fell out of his hand as he was giving them over. _Not_very romantic, in his opinion.

Her eyes turned eager. "You have a gift for me?"

He smiled as he revealed the flowers - carefully and making sure that they didn't fall out of his grasp. Her face lighted up brilliantly.

"Oh, you remembered!" Tifa quietly said, taking the flowers.

This caused Vincent's head to spin. Remember _what_? Was it her birthday? No, it wasn't. An anniversary of sorts? Women enjoyed having ridiculous anniversaries, from what he heard.

"I mean," Tifa continued, sniffing the flowers, "you didn't remember last year, so I wasn't really expecting anything this year. Thank you." She tiptoed and planted a kiss on his cheek. The kiss was soothing, but it didn't exactly tell Vincent what he had unintentionally forgotten and accidentally remembered.

She suddenly laughed. "Not many girls can say that they received flowers on Valentine's Day from Vincent Valentine himself."

_Valentine's Day! That wretched day! The one with my name! I knew today was cursed._

"Just what flowers are these?" Tifa examined the flowers, turning it around in her hands.

He smiled. She was going to like the flowers even more after learning the name. "They're fairy lilies." And he was right, judging from the squealing coming from the woman.

* * *

He enjoyed it like this. A nice peaceful, starry night in the woods. Vincent was reading a book that he had just bought that day. He was leaning against a tree, while Tifa laid down on the ground, head nearly touching the lake. She stared up at the sky with her hands resting on her stomach.

"Vincent." Her voice disturbed his reading. And he hated being disturbed. But for this woman, he was willing to make slight exceptions.

"Yes?" He replied, eyes still glued to the book.

"Do you think that the stars -"

"Can hear us?" She had asked this question many times before, so it was only natural that Vincent knew what she was going to say.

She smiled, her gaze never leaving the sky. "Yeah. Do you think that they're listening to us right now?"

He could've recited her whole speech if he wanted to. Tifa seemed to have some kind of obsession with the stars. Nothing wrong with that, of course, stars _were_very interesting and pretty.

He laid the book down onto his lap and look at her. "Well, I don't know. Maybe they can hear us. But I don't think they would want to listen to us. We're awfully boring to them. And also, why would they specifically listen to us? There are millions of people in the world, so why should they listen to us two only? And I'm not very comfortable with the thought that a massive body of plasma is eavesdropping on me."

She pouted. "You're too serious."

He shrugged and returned to reading his book. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Tifa had a sly look on the face. She was up to something, he could tell. He saw her hand suddenly reaching towards the lake. Vincent tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. Tifa had flick droplets of water..._onto his book._

Vincent stared aghast at his book, the pages steadily spreading the dampness. His red eyes narrowed and he jerked his head towards the woman. He jumped up from the ground, ready to avenge his book. But Tifa had quick reflexes. She gave a little 'eep' and sprinted away.

"Get back here, you little imp!" Vincent shouted, chasing after her.

"Correction, I'm the fairy, you're the imp." Tifa's voice sounded from behind him. He turned around and saw her standing behind a tree in the opposite direction. _How strange. She was just running in this direction._

"They're both similar to each other!" He retorted, quickly running towards her.

"Oh really?"

Vincent skidded to a halt and turned around. And Tifa was standing behind him, also behind a tree. _How does she do that?_The woman was disappearing from one location and reappearing in a completely different one. It gave Vincent the impression of a fairground game involving holes, weasels and mallets.

* * *

An avenging heart chased after fairy wings.

Denzel collapsed on the ground. He quickly rinsed his face in the lake, refreshing himself.

He had a package to deliver in the nearby city. Denzel had temporarily taken over Strife's Delivery Service, as Cloud was busy helping around Seventh Heaven. Tifa had gone on a well-deserved break with Vincent a month ago. Seventh Heaven had grown into a very popular bar, with customers pouring in everyday.

When Tifa went on her holiday, Cloud had temporarily taken over the management, dropping the delivery business onto the 17 year old boy. Funny how quickly the years go by, and how quickly they all age.

Denzel quite liked going on these delivery journeys. He had an eye for beauty, and traveling around the world showed him many lovely sights. It was also nice knowing that he was helping his family out.

Of course, the journeys were still dangerous. Monsters still lurked around. But Tifa had trained Denzel well in martial arts. Personally, Denzel would've preferred learning swordplay from Cloud. But, much to Denzel's embarrassment, he had much trouble lifting up Cloud's swords. And Cloud's swords were all humongous. But Cloud had taught Denzel survival skills, which were definitely handy.

After resting long enough, Denzel got up from the lake. He was about to leave when he spotted something across the lake. A book and a pair of tiny lacelike wings.

_Fairy wings._

Yep, Tifa and Vincent must've been here recently.

THE END

Author's note: Erm, yeah. Pardon the plot, or rather, the lack of it. It's just a series of events that were stuck in my head for a while. I wrote this, hoping that it would be humorous. Yes, I have a very quirky and lame sense of humor. If you see any grammar or spelling errors, forgive me. My mind's half sleeping at the moment...

And in the first scene, I made Vincent fly. Well, I don't know whether he can fly...didn't he fly out of the coffin in FF7? If he didn't, forgive me again.

And Fairy Lilies are really pretty! Go Google an image up and see it for yourself.

The scenes aren't written in any specific order, except for the last one involving Denzel. So rearrange it in your head if you want. It's all in your head and all about your perspective.

And why did I put Denzel in the end? Because he's one of _the_most underwritten characters. He needs some love and attention! And as a completely unrelated note, I really like Denzel's hair. Ahem, just how old is Denzel exactly? I tried researching his age up, but came up with no results. But that didn't really matter anyway...everyone's older in this story anyway.


End file.
